It's not about Hockey
by AnimeGirl9894
Summary: Hockey is Canada's sport. When America challenges him and WINS, that's as much as Canada could take and he finally snaps. No pairings, just brotherly fluff. Title will make sense if you read the story!


**Alright! This story is about my other two favorite Hetalia brothers Canada and America! Yay! Human names used and slight OOC. **

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**R&R**

England sat at his dining table calmly sipping tea and enjoying the serenity of the morning. From the living room he heard the light ringing of the phone. He crossed the room and calmly answered the room and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"ENGLAND! DUDE! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" Just like that his calm morning was shattered. He grimaced and sat down on the couch.

"What is it America? Why are you even up at this hour?" England asked. It was about 7:30 in the morning, meaning it was around 11:30 in America. And it was well known that Alfred didn't wake up until around noon.

"Dude this is serious! Canada is gonna kill me! He went all crazy horror movie rampaging kill guy! The hero never dies in those movies!" America yelled into the phone. England raised one of his massive eyebrows at this. Canada was trying to kill America? Canada? There were several crashes on the other end and two loud voices. England shook his head and tried to remain calm.

"Listen America, I don't know what you're doing over there but I don't have time for you games. I have a lot of important business to do today." He heard a yell from America and more crashes.

"COME HERE AMERICA!" Then the line went dead.

"Was that Canada? The fellow never yells. Perhaps I should see what's going on."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

~A hour earlier~

The air was thick with tension as America and Canada stared at each other. America smirked at his brother and Canada just gave him a determined look. Anyone would have thought they were about to go to war or were making an important deal but it was much more important. Earlier America had challenged Canada to a game of hockey. They had been playing for several hours and America was winning by 1 point. It was just a makeshift game with an unguarded goal behind both of them and some random person as a referee. "You're going down bro." America grinned.

Canada shook his head, "This is my game America." He said quietly but determinedly. The referee raised his hand and the sound of his whistle filled the air. Canada rushed forward and easily got the puck and raced towards America's goal. America was slightly surprised but quickly raced after him. Canada was almost to the goal when America zipped around him and stole the puck with a confident smirk. Canada raced after him and tried to stop his brother before he made the winning goal. He couldn't lose! America could **not **beat him at hockey! This was his country's game! America was only a couple feet ahead of him almost to his goal, ready to win. Canada launched forward and tackled America but somehow his brother had seen it coming. Alfred glanced at Canada then back at the goal and in the split second before Matthew tackled him into the ice under them he swung his arm back and hit the puck with all his strength. Canada and America went crashing into the ice and the Canadian watched in horror as the puck shot into his goal and the ref blew his whistle and the game ended.

"The winner is Alfred Jones!" He yelled. America stood up and laughed happily.

"That was totally awesome bro! I told you I'd win! The hero always wins!" America said, grinning from ear to ear. Canada sat where he'd fallen and stared at the goal. He'd lost…to America…again. It was just a hockey game it shouldn't have bothered him so much but it did. He stood up and without looking at his gloating brother he started to leave. "Where ya going bro?" America ran after him and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I'm leaving." Matthew said simply. America was surprised. Was he mad?

"What the matter? You know no one beats the hero! America always comes out on top!" America laughed. Canada felt something boil in him. It was an emotion he seldom felt, anger. He was mad. He was furious. Once again he'd lost to his brother. He looked just like his brother but no one ever saw him. He was the invisible country with his stupid brother America.

"Just leave me alone." He muttered. His voice was edged with annoyance, something rarely heard with the passive country. If America didn't seem to notice and if he did he didn't care. He just quickened his pace and walked in front of Matthew with that same grin plastered on his face.

"Aw come on bro it's just hockey, it's not even an important sport." That was it. That was the last straw. Canada stopped and glared at the American in front of him. America stopped as well and stared at him passively. Canada didn't know what had happened until his fist connected with America's face and with strength he didn't know he had he sent America crashing to the ground. They stared at each other for a minute both in shock at what had just happened. Then Alfred stood and glared at Canada angrily.

"Geez bro, what the hell was that for?" He yelled. Canada thought for a moment. Then he felt all his previous anger come back. He took a step towards America. His eyes were hard with anger and he glared at America.

"You know what it's for?" He yelled. America actually took a step back at the anger in his brother's voice. "Everything!" He yelled taking another step forward. He looked ready to give America another punch to the jaw. They were the same height but it seemed like Canada was towering over him. America glared back and tried not to show that he was actually intimidated by his brother. Him? America the hero scared of Canada? That was ridiculous.

"Everything what? I've never done anything to you!" America yelled back. Canada's glare intensified and America realized he'd just made it worse. He backed away slowly as Canada advanced looking more furious with each step. _It's not retreating. I'm just not ready to die today. The hero shouldn't die so I should go._ America said to himself. Suddenly Canada rushed forward and tried to give him another punch in the face but America dodged to the left. He didn't really want to fight Canada. He wasn't at his full strength recently. The previous war and the trouble with his economy had weakened him more than he cared to admit. As far as he knew Canada was doing great and was at full strength. He ducked but Canada managed to hit him in the stomach. Making a tactical decision he ran into some nearby trees. His jaw was starting to ache and his stomach hurt like hell. "Stupid economy…" He muttered and hid behind a tree. He whipped out his cell phone and called England.

After a few rings there was a calm 'Hello' on the other end. "ENGLAND! DUDE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" He yelled, looking around to make sure Canada hadn't heard him. He barely heard whatever England had said to him. "Dude this is serious! Canada is gonna kill me! He went all crazy horror movie rampaging kill guy! The hero never dies in those movies!" He saw a flash through the trees and he cursed under his breath.

"Bro! Calm down! I didn't do anything!" He yelled. Canada looked over at him looking murderous.

"COME HERE AMERICA!" He yelled, making Alfred cringe. He was in trouble now. America tried to think of what he could've done to make Canada so angry. Maybe it was the game! He'd called it stupid and not important.

"I'm sorry!" America yelled in one last attempt. Canada stopped and blinked at him.

"What?" He asked watching America.

"I said I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry about the game and for calling it stupid!" America was relieved to see some of the anger leave Matthew's eyes. Alfred took that as I sign that he could live another day and plopped to the ground. Canada sighed and walked over and sat down next to him. "So…are you done freaking out?" America asked.

"Yeah, for the most part." Canada answered his voice returning to its usual quiet tone. "Sorry, it's just you can be a real asshole." He said bluntly. America blinked at him slowly.

"So you said everything…um what do you mean exactly?" Canada snorted irritated.

"Like I said you can be a real asshole. I guess I just snapped when you beat me in hockey." America remembered Canada saying hockey was his game. He smacked his forehead in realization. He was pretty stupid sometimes.

"Aw I get it now! This is 'cause hockey is your thing and I beat you in it!" America shook his head. "Sorry bro, I didn't know you cared about it so much." Canada rolled his eyes. Alfred didn't understand why he'd gotten angry and he probably never would. But he'd apologized and that was more than he'd expected. His brother was the country that could send a guy to the moon but couldn't figure out how oblivious he really was. He looked over at his brother. His jaw was starting to bruise from where Canada had punched him and he still didn't get what the real issue was but his eyes shone with sincerity. He had meant his apology.

"Yeah that was it. Because you beat me in the hockey game." Canada smiled and America smiled back. He'd never figure it out. His poor stupid brother but he loved him anyway.

"What are you two doing? It took me forever to find you! America what happened to your face?" They looked up to see England frowning at them. America grinned and stood up.

"What's up dude? I forgot I even called you! You wanna go to McDonalds with me and Canada?" England looked back and forth between the two of them.

"But what about your face…and Matthew was yelling…" Canada smiled at him.

"It was nothing just a hockey game." He and America exchanged a brief look then they herded the confused English man towards the nearest McDonalds.

The End!

**Yep! Second Hetalia fic! Yay! So this idea came from a combination of different moments in the show and when I saw on TV people rioting in Canada because they lost a hockey game a while back. I love both these guys! Hope you could stand the OOCness! **

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
